My Best Friend
by Dark Closure
Summary: Going on a Halloween tour was supposed to be a fun get together. Two turtles were supposed to learn something not to attack and not to scream at things that go bump in the night. But what happens when the things that go bump in the night follow them home?
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Chapter 1

It started like how everything else started; with someone getting some sort of "bright" idea. This time it was Casey, he had suggested we all get out and have some fun and not the typical fun that he and his friends could usually indulge in, that included teaching street punks lessons in career choices. He wanted to do something that everyone could enjoy but never have done before, and he got the idea while April was teaching four teenagers how to carve pumpkins for Halloween. None of the turtles had done it before, and when Casey heard about it -being the good old chum he was- he freaked out. He nearly hyperventilated to be more accurate. He told April and she got this glint in her eyes that kind of creeped Raphael and Donatello out. So one day they the redhead and her goofy hokey mask-loving sidekick showed up with a large wooden box filled with jack o' lantern pumpkins all waiting to be cut up. It was a good thing that they got so many because even though they were ninja did not mean they had artistic talents; they destroyed more than two each getting used to the feel of this new activity. Splinter even got into it and would take what his boys made into bits of abstract art and take off the rein and boil the rest or put into bags to throw into the freezer. Still scavenging even though they were doing rather well; old habits dying hard.

"Guys, guys!" Casey nearly dropped his knife on the floor. "I just got the greatest thought ever!"

"You just havin' a thought is amazin' enough Casey," Raphael made small holes in the jack o' lantern in front of him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Raph."

"I thought so," Mikey snickered carving out a classic cat in front of a full moon for his.

"Could you guys let him talk?" Donnie was carefully scraping at the inner flesh but not penetrating the pumpkin he was working on, the different patters he was making made it look like a shaved globe with lots of lumps.

Casey was messing with some pumpkin goop from the insides, while empting out the one he was working on, "Thank you Don, now then, I was thinking that it would be a lot of fun if we went on one of those Haunted Tours that come through New York on Halloween."

"Um... I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Leo was already done with his, a classic scary grin and slit eyes that flickered with the candle light, the pumpkin set in the darkest corner set up on some stuff that made it look like it was crawling out of the dark.

"Why not?"

"For one, even though it's Halloween we're still not exactly the most welcomed up top, second when you do things like that you invite things that you will regret."

The emerald turtle with a red bandana raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you become superstitious?"

"Since this started to sound like a bad idea."

"Oh, come on Leo it sounds like a lot of fun!" Mikey finished his jack o' lantern putting a lit tea candle in and setting it on an end table, the soft glow lighting up our brother's face who was meditating on the couch.

"Mikey has a point. The probability of the existence of anything paranormal is less than one percent, the likely hood of encountering events occurred by said paranormal is even less." Donnie was now wrapping flexible wire around his project.

Leo unfolded his legs and moved to the side so Mikey could sit down next to him, "Donnie, I think you're forgetting the most important thing here concerning the paranormal."

"What's that?" Raph asked snagging some wire and starting to braid them together to make them stronger, but made it loose.

"We classify as paranormal."

His brother busy with braiding paused for a second that was an interesting way of looking at them, "Fascinatin'… You don't have to go if ya'r scared." He said it in a way as if it was a passing thought and not to tease.

"I'm not scared," The oldest of the four mumble when Michelangelo looked at him.

"Then it's settled!" Mikey gripped the back of the couch, eyes bigger than usual. "We go, we go!!"

"I thought you'd be at least a little hesitant about this Mikey," Donnie lit a candle and put it into his pumpkin. "You're the one that has trouble being in pure darkness."

"Yeah well..." He pouted while Raphael chuckled. Putting the wires into the bottom of his pumpkin and then standing it up onto the curved legs he made, the bent ends looking like toes. April was the one to put a candle into it, excited to see everyone's finished products.

Casey finished carving out a face that looked like his hokey mask before Splinter suddenly turned off the lights. Mikey gave a small shriek; April made a sound between surprise and awe. Everyone admitted that Donnie's was the coolest, the way he did it made the pumpkin look like the actual moon. Raphael's was the source of Mikey's out burst. He made it so it had a lot of little faces and one big one, the big one had small bits of stringy guts coming out of the jagged teeth. With the help of a toothpick there was a small face that was being swallowed up in the mouth. The wire legs sticking out of the bottom bent at funny angles making it look like bazaar spider legs.

"I think Raph needs a therapist," Donnie joked.

"Very funny," the red clad brother folded his arms over his chest.

"Hello!" Casey was waving his arms in the dark, "Are we go'in or not? There's one that's about to start in ten minutes, but we can catch it if we go now."

That was how it all started. All young, with energy to spare had headed off to get a good scare, Splinter approved informing his children this would serve to be a good training exercise on keeping our emotions under control, mostly for the teal colored boy with cheery smiles who needed to keep himself from being startled from sudden surprises, and the emerald temper who must learn not to attack anything that moved in the shadows.

All was well at first, weapons were left at home because of the paranoia of people who didn't trust others; the general public. All of the houses were mediocre or at least that was what Donatello scrutinized about, but then there was this one, the one where Raphael felt something strange sparking at the back of his neck like some kind was firing off firecrackers right behind him. He was just standing in the walk way several feet from the door, something deep inside was screaming at him not to go in, not to wonder around inside with the rest of the people all excited and dressed up for the week of Halloween. His eyes watched as the people shuffled in, all too willing to jump into the lion's mouth.

Familiar arms wrapped around his, in that exact same way when he was little. Mikey was trying to hide behind him while holding onto his arm, trying to take comfort in his brother's presence. The orange clad turtle felt it too, and by the way that Donnie had a hold of the back of Leo's belt Raph surmised they felt it too. Leonardo was not moving, he was staring the place down like the house could actually see him. With his jaw firmly set he kept his lips sealed together as to not allow his brothers to see his gritting teeth.

"I don't want to go in there," Mikey whispered, his fingers playing with Raphael's. An action he had not done since they were children and Splinter told all four a Halloween story about little boys getting lost in the sewers and never coming home because they did not pay attention to their surrounding's. Mikey played with his brother's hand while hugging his arm to his chest only when the youngest was too scared to sleep for the next few days, literally. That was fine; none of them were in a big hurry to go inside.

"Guys, it's the last stop," they all heard Leo gulp before he spoke up. "All we have to do is stick close to everyone and follow their lead and we'll be out in no time."

"You say that, but…" Donnie was shrinking back behind Leo, eyes closed trying to collect his thoughts, trying to push back that feeling of dread and regain his mind.

"Master Splinter said it was good for training, and… we should do as he says, so…" he shifted trying to turn around but Donnie's firm grip on his belt was making it kind of hard to do. "Everyone take a deep breath and march on."

He started to head in, dragging Big-Brain Don with him since the little guy refused to let go of his older brother's belt. Raph looked over his shoulder at Mikey, the boy was trembling and not in that goofball way he usually did to mimic fear. These were small tremors that rested for a second before starting back up. He was looking at up at his brother, eyes big pleading to not make him go in. Raphael was torn, he couldn't just leave Leo and Donnie alone in there, even though they weren't exactly alone, and he didn't' want to damage his little brother's mind any more than it already was by dragging his butt inside. But Mikey was tougher than people gave him credit for, he was sure his little brother could take it, even if that meant he wouldn't have an arm by the end of all of this.

"Come on," he pulled the youth with the arm he was cutting the blood off to with his grip.

"Raph please," he tugged back and Raph froze. When Mikey refused to go some place that was potentially scary before he'd let go and just let his brothers go on and he'd wait. Then he'd cry when reunited and they'd get into a wrestling match or exchange blows to relieve stress, but he's never tried to keep any of his brothers from going, from leaving him behind alone.

"Mikey, you we ca- …. do you hear that?"

"H-hear what?" Not good, he was petrified to the point of stuttering.

"I thought I heard someone," Raphael twisted around looking behind his brother, scanning around the street. "You heard it right?"

"That's not funny Raph, I'm already freaked out enough."

He frowned, he knew he heard someone. "No I heard… There! There it is again!" He whirled around fast, his shoulder protesting from being pulled by Mikey's weight.

"Raph, seriously, you're starting to freak me out."

Patting Mikey on the hand -that was going to leave bruises from the grip he had- Raphael tried to reassure his brother by pointing out the little girl that was in front of the door, "It's okay Mikey, it's only a kid that got separated from the rest of the group."

"What are you talking about?" He hissed not liking his chain being jerked around.

"Hey," dark green fingers pried off teal allowing freedom of movement once more. Raph walked forward, kneeling down, he put a hand on my knee, "You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Raph."

"Where's your mom and dad?" He waited for an answer, when he didn't get one he heaved a sigh. Little kid had a pretty autumn dress so obviously her parents cared, or at least one of them did. "Oookay… Hey Mikey, I'm gonna take her in to find her parents, you can stay here if you want." He pushed himself up straight and took the girl's hand.

He began to go in when he heard Mikey running up behind him, "Raph!"

Red bandana waved in a small breeze when he stepped through the main doorway turning around, "For cryin' out loud, Mikey. You can be alone for a few minutes."

"No Raph! No one's there!"

"What?" He squeezed his hand where soft warmth was clinging onto his thick fingers. Looking down, there was no one there. Then the front doors slammed shut, plunging everything into the shadows.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend

Author Sfhlaadmoew

Dark Closure Author Note: This story is a collaboration of three different authors. We will all get your reviews so please to plentiful with them, two out of three of us are picky about getting reviews. Author who wrote each chapter is told between title and chapter number. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2

He knew what his Master Splinter had said when they left, but there was something about this place, something that didn't feel right, something dangerous. His jaws tightened as he looked at the house. A tingling ran down the back of his spin.

Leo knew he wasn't the only one who felt it, his brothers did as well. Mikey was clinging so tightly to Raphs arm that it looks like he was cutting off the blood to it. There was a brush of fingers on his back as Donnie took a hold of the oldest boy's belt. Leo looked up at the house; it was almost like it was watching the four turtles.

Taking a deep breath he said "Guys, it's the last stop," Leo stopped to gulped before finishing. There was something about this place..."All we have to do is stick close to everyone and follow their lead and we'll be out in no time." Just don't sound scared he told himself.

"You say that but…" Donnie stopped, moving behind hind him with his eyes closed.

I really need to stay calm, to be brave for my brother's sake. It's my job as the leader and as the oldest the boy told himself. It was easier said than done. After having read a hand full of monster comics Mikey had insisted that the blue clad turtle to read, so he could get into the Halloween spirit.

"Master Splinter said it was good for training, and we should do as he says, so…" Just get it over with Leo! Shifting he tried to turn, but Donnie had such a grip on the back of his belt it made it hard to do.

The house was watching them, or something was as Leo dragged Donnie to the door. He really didn't want to go in, but was too late to back out now. It was for training, He told himself. But Leo knew he was doing it for his younger brothers.

Taking a breath the turtle stepped into the darkness of the place. It was hard for him to see anything, which made it difficult to find the rest of the group. Leo tried to walk faster as he pulled his brother down the halls, but Donnie pulled back causing him to stumble.

That's when something caught the boy's eye just a head of them. Stopping suddenly he caused Don to bump into him. He must have been deep in thought about something. It was a silhouette of a man standing with his back to them. It was hard to tell what he was wearing; it was so dark that he blended in.

"Wh…what?" Donnie whispered. Leo felt his brother's grip tighten, as he glanced back at him to make sure he was all right.

"I thought I saw someone, maybe it's the rest of the group." When he turned to look back, the man was gone. Peering threw the shadows Leo looked to see if he could find where the man disappeared to.

Reaching for his swords instinctively when he got the feeling of someone behind them. SHELL! Leo thought, remembering they had to leave them home. Leonardo calm down, take a deep breath and just calm down. Closing his eyes the boy took a deep breath.

"L…Leo?" Donnie was now holding tightly onto his brother's shell. "I want to leave now, please."

"All right, but we have to hurry to catch up with the others."

After that Donnie was willing to move faster. Something was following them as they moved down the halls. Leo risked a quick glance back as the two turned a corner, but saw nothing. Nothing? He thought. Where was Mikey and Raph? They should have been right behind us. Maybe Mikeys keeping Raph outside. You know how he gets when he's scared. Leo told himself.

"Leo look out!" Donnie stopped and pulled hard on the oldest boy's belt. Leo would have fallen onto Casey if he hadn't turned and caught his green friend.

"Where've you guys been?" he asked, helping Leo to steady himself.

Faking a smile He said "Mikey got scared and doesn't want to come inside."

"So that's where Raph is."

The boy just nodded as Casey turned back to the rest of the group.

"I don't like this place Leo, can we hurry up?" Donnie whispered from behind.

Casey glanced back at us and grinned. "What's wrong Don, the spooks got cha spooked?" He slowed down, so he was next to the oldest. "There aint nothen to be afraid of Don. Isn't that right Leo?"

"Uh…right Casey." Leo wasn't so sure of that. By the feelings he was getting to the way Donnie and the others were acting. Something had to be here. So why didn't anyone else in the group feel, or notice anything? Was it because of their training that the four could sense the presents here, or was it something else? Shuddering Leo shook off the thought and started walking as the group moved on.

April must have noticed, because she slowed and asked, "Are you okay?" She laid a hand on his arm. "You don't seem well."

Leo looked back at Donnie who seemed focused on his shell. It was hard to tell what he was thinking; his face was a mix of emotions. The boy had never seen Donnie like this before, it had him worried.

"We're fine April, just a little worried about Mikey. You know how he can be." That seemed to please her, for she smiled.

"This place must be creepy if Mikey doesn't want to come inside. Is Raph with him?" She looked back.

"Yeah, Mikey didn't want to wait by himself." Leo didn't want to tell her that he was so afraid of being here, that he wouldn't let go of Raph. He hasn't done that in a long time. That's what really bothered him. Mikey has never been this scared since they were little, and even Raph and Donnie were scared. This place even had him scared.

As the group walked threw the rest of the place Leo concentrated on staying calm and keeping Donnie calm as well. He didn't want Casey feeling bad for suggesting this, he met well. It was hard to keep himself from checking behind them, that person, or thing kept following the two threw the house. Just what did it want?

As they neared the end of the tour and there was still no sign of Mikey or Raph. What happed to them? Are they waiting for us outside? Are they alright? The eldest boy was starting to get worried; something was telling him something was wrong. What it was Leo couldn't tell.

Michelangelo, Raphael where are you guys?

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

My Best Friend

Author Ishi Tatsu

Chapter 3

"Leo look out," I called stopping to pull my brother hard. He was so bent on getting out he almost plowed over the tour group. Not that I can blame him, something was itching just under my shell and we gained someone on our tail almost right through door. A shadowed figure that only the corner of my eye could glimpse from time to time.

When we found April and Casey they were relaxed, maybe our ninja training has other unforeseen applications. Because any other reason was escaping my ability to grasp. My thoughts kept on focusing on what was behind us, around us… I don't know any more. Everything felt…

When I saw my chance I whispered, "I don't like this place Leo, can we hurry up?" Wherever Raph and Mikey were I hope they didn't come in behind us. I didn't want them to subjected to this, whatever it was. Outside was bad enough.

Casey tried to reassure me but Leo's half-hearted response was all the conformation I needed. Letting my eyes rest on an old scar in my brother's shell as they talked about out missing brothers I hoped that they were right. That nothing could get us, that what was crawling up and down my back was only the feeling of a psyched up turtle.

To get my mind off of things I tried to listen to what the tour guide was saying. He didn't tell much of anything more then what I would get from a basic Google search. The history was vague beyond a few things such as Mark Twain said to haunt the stair case, and some man killed his daughter and like the good little psycho had cut her up. But that was all roomers and it busied me from keeping count on how many steps it took to find the door leading out.

Just as I spotted the door that lead to the freedom of the outdoors, the itching under my shell suddenly felt like sharp fingernails. I couldn't help it, I cried out, Leonardo turned. He suddenly pulled me out of the way of an emerald and red torpedo.

"Raph?" I gasped only catching a glimpse of him tossing people he didn't trample.

As sudden as the pain came it was gone and so was most of the presence. All I could think was it was focusing on someone else. Finally giving up on the poor sensitive turtles that wanted it to disappear in a bath of holy water, soaked up with salt, then washed down a river to make sure it stayed far, far away.

"We have to stop him," Leo said jumping forward. I nearly yanked him back, but matched him instead. The need to latch onto my elder brother needed to be over come in favor of stopping the rampage we call Raphael.

Our less than patent brother slammed his shoulder into the door causing it to neatly come off of the hinges. We lost sight if him for a brief moment but we found him in front of the house holding Mikey off the ground by his shoulders.

Leo grabbed Raph's arm while I stood to the side. "Put him down," he said using his level leader voice.

A face masked in red snarled more viciously then I have ever seen. I flinched even though it was not directed towards myself.

Trying to ignore the chill that ran up my spine I interjected, "I'm sure he deserves what ever your going to do to him but were drawing a crowd."

"Back off," Raphael growled setting our youngest brother on his feet and nearly dragging him away by his wrist.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Chapter 4

"There's something wrong with Raph," I could hear my older brother talking with the rest of them. When we had gotten home Splinter was gone, he had left a note simply saying that he was goin' to visit a friend of his. I know they were at a loss because they all exchanged looks before zeroing down on me. Casey offered to take me out, get me to talk, but I refused to leave. I had to stay close to Mikey, keep him close, keep him safe. After the house... after hearing his fists pouding on the door, padding over on the wall as I was pulled to the window... his screams of desperation... I couldn't leave him.

The mirror in the bathroom reflected little to no light that was giving out over head. I had been standing over the sink for a good ten minutes, my bandana resting around my neck as I watched my own eyes. Somethin' was wrong. I could tell but it was hard to determin what it was. Somethin' was different about myself, it was makin' me see Mikey in a whole new way. He had always been my baby brother, the one that I would smack up side the head for bein' careless or shootin' off his big mouth at the worst possible time. But now, now I got angry with him more. I couldn't stand the thought of him being close to anyone. I wanted to isolate the prankster so it was only him and me. Keep him away from everything, make sure nothing could get him, touch him. I was bordering obsessive. I had a hard time swallowing the fact that his seat was next to Donnie's at the kitchen table when April made us eat some dinner. I had a worse time keeping my cool when Leo reached over and put his hand on my shoulder when our younger brothers were doin' the dishes. The way he looked at me, his golden brown eyes trying to search me for any sort of clue about what has kept me clamed up, kept me on edge, and kept me so close to the brother he believed me to be attacking only a few short hours ago. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to just grab Mikey and lock ourselves away so that the shadows and boogiemen couldn't have a chance, so that I would keep what little sanity was left in my instincts. But all I did was give a half hearted shrug, trying to get his hand off of me. Then I excused myself and went to the bathroom where I've been staring at myself.

What was wrong with me?

"Mikey, is there... anything you can tell us?"

Leave it to Don to sound like a housewife worried about her son. Then again, Donnie was always the most gentle, he was always... kind and a source of warmth for all of the family. Though I couldn't admit it, there have been times when my mind had been so plagued by horrors of the world and all I wanted to do was hold my brother close and partake of that comfort that he offers all the time. I never did, because I have to be the strong one, I have to be the one that doesn't need help, the one that even Leo can use for a pillar of strength when the fearless leader needs a break. The piller never gets a break though, it only crumbles away slowly.

"He... he uh..." Mikey sounded like a small child that was about to get into trouble.

"It's okay, Mikey, you can tell us." I looked over my shoulder out of the bathroom entrance way, I could see Mikey sittin' on the couch with Donnie petting his head. My eyes narrowed, I didn't like that. I don't know why but I really didn't like that.

"Well..." our orange clad baby brother shifted around lookin' from Donnie to Leo and back again a few times before lettin' out a long sigh. "I didn't want to go in, it's probably my fault for letting him go by himself."

No it wasn't, it wasn't your fault.

"I kind of freaked out on him and he tried to calm me down, but he said there was this little girl that needed to find her parents but there was no one there," his breath was gettin' short and labored. Eyes darting around as he continued, "He said he'd be right back, but the door shut... the door shut and... and..."

"That's enough," I said coming out of the bathroom pullin' my bandana back up over my eyes. Wearing my mask all the time, when it's off I feel... exposed.

"Raphael, we need to know what happened," Leo was looking at me pleadingly when I pushed past him, our shoulders bumpin' when I gave him a look that told him to back off.

"So you pressure him into it?" I reach down and grabbed Mikey by his upper arm, hullin' him up to his feet. "Yeah that's real great. You know somethin' Leo, I thought better of you. If he didn't want to talk about it before you should have backed off until he was ready."

"But Donnie-" Mikey looked at me.

"Donnie was doin' just as much damage as Leo," I snapped pullin' Mikey closer to me so our sides were touchin' making a physical statement that I was placing protective claim on him. I didn't want him hurt, physically or emotionally. He shouldn't be, he was my baby brother... mine.

"We only asked for a little bit to work off of. Raph you've been..." Donnie paused when he was half way off of the couch, his eyes widdening, "Leo get a towel!"

"Get a wha-?" Leo stopped in mid-word when he looked at me, his eyes becoming large as well. He then ran off into the room I had just left. Sounds of things fallin' echoed and I just blinked. What was goin' on here? I thought we were in the middle of an argument. Where did he think he was goin'? I looked over to Donnie who had scrambled off, retreaving a first aid kit. What where they up to? That's when I heard it, a soft sound. It was gentle and bearly audiable. I heard it again. Looking down there were a few splatter points where droplets of red had splayed across the hard floor.

"Shell Raphie," Donnie was diggin' out bandages when Leo came back with a towel. The towel was pressed hard against the large cut that was on the side of my bicep. I was confused, when did I get a cut? "I knew you were upset but..."

Leo moved the towel just long enough to get a look at the cut. It was long, thick, and deep, almost perfect enough to have been caused by my sai. But my sai had more perssition than that, it wasn't hesitent in my hands, it wouldn't have made the jut to the side like that. "Raphael," Leo's voice was hard, hard and... dangerous. His eyes met mine in a cold stare, "Did you do this?"

No way, they actually thought I'd do somethin' like this? "What do you think?" I let Mikey go with my other hand allowing him to go over to Donnie and find some ointment. Leo just kept that hard gaze, it was starting to become hateful, hateful towards me, maybe, hateful by the thought that I had done this deffienately, "Leo... guys... I... I didn't do this, honest," I looked to each and everyone of them. They seemed doubtful, "Guys, I didn't, you gotta believe me."

"No one else was in there with you Raph," Donnie sounded causious. "Casey and April went home half an hour ago after you left the table."

"Half an hour? But I was only in there for ten minutes. Mikey, I was in there for ten minutes right?

He shook his head, "Sorry... but we all thought you were taking a shower because you were gone for so long."

I put a hand on my head. How was this happening? I usually was so good with tellin' the time. How could I have lost twenty minutes? How did I get the cut? What was goin' on?

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

My Best Friend

Author Sfhlaadmoew

Chapter 5

I stood holding a towel against my brother's arm as I looked at him. How could he do this to himself? It made me angry and a bit confused.

"You can take the towel off now Leo." Donnie was standing beside me, ready to care for Raph's arm. I moved aside so he could take care of our brother.

"Raphael.."

"I didn't do this Leo!" He snapped back, "You know me better than this!"

Closing my eyes I steadied my voice. "It's not that I don't believe you Raph..I.." What was I suppose to say?

"You what?" Raph pulled away from Donnie who was trying to bandage his arm. "Just say it, you don't believe me!" he growled.

"That's not what I meant Raphael and you know it." I was trying hard to keep my voice from sounding harsh. Father why did you have to leave? We need you.

Before I knew it Raph lashed out at me, hitting my jaw. My head snapped to the side as I moved back to get out of the way of Raphaels next attack. Blocking with my arms I lashed out at him with my feet, trying to get him to back off.

"Raph…Leo…" Mikey mumbled keeping behind Donatello, which seemed to anger Raph even more but there was something else, something hidden. He had that same look at the dinner table and when Donnie and Mikey were washing the dishes. What ever it was, it had caused him to listen, to stop attacking. What happened between them back at that house?

Raph pulled back and relaxed a little, letting Donnie take care of the cut. Maybe he's telling the truth, he wouldn't take his anger out like that, would he? I stood there thinking as I watched Donatello wrap Raph's arm.

Raphael glared at me "What?"

"You know what," I replied. Raphael knows better than that, or at least I hope he did.

Raph snarled and turned his gaze onto Mikey, who was looking at the floor like a small child who's parents were fighting in front of him. They're both acting odd, but why?

I needed to clear my head, mumbling something about a walk I headed towards the door and out before anyone could stop me. I can't handle this on my own. There were to many secrets being with held, and if I couldn't get any of them revealed then how could I help?

The sewers were dark and quite as I slowly walked down them, my pace picking up with every step until I was running. Just don't think about it right now. I kept telling myself, come back to it later when you've cleared your head. Maybe I could find out a different way to approach them, a different way to get them to talk. I couldn't be direct and I couldn't dodge around the subject... Darn it Leo, just clear your head! It was easier said than done.

Soon I found myself on the service jumping from building to building. The cool wind blowing against my face felt good. Run, I told myself, but soon my mind went back to my brothers. I should head back now, I shouldn't leave them alone for long, not with how Raph and Mikey are acting. What if Raph hurts himself again?

My feet came to a stop at the edge of the building I was on. "He wouldn't do that." Turning sharply, I ran back home to find out just what had happened to cause my brothers to start acting so differently. Raphael seemed more obsessed with Michelangelo and Michelangelo seems to be different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed just fine, a little shaken up about what had happened, but something….something was off. I just couldn't tell what.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

My Best Friend

Author Ishi Tatsu

Chapter 6

All I could do was watch as Leo stormed out. Raph glared at me as I was repacking the first aid kit. "You believe I did it too don't ya'?"

I wanted to trust my gut despite the evidence. "I would like to say with absolute certainty, no. What would help is if you walk me through what you do remember."

"Oh I get it," He said his eyes harsh, "Poor little Raphael is to violent of a psycho head-case so he's gonna be the one cuttin'. Thanks but no thanks I don't need your pity." The last part almost came out like a hiss.

Panic stricken I hastened to make myself understood, "I didn't mean-"

Raph cut me off with a sweep of his arm in the air as if to ward me away, "Whatever, come on Mikey."

As Raph reached for our youngest brother, Michelangelo pulled away, "Uh.. I was gonna help Donnie with...that thing..right?" His eyes were pleading, this seemed to make Raph more angry if the teeth grinding and muscle twitching was any indication.

"Right Mikey, but lets check the bathroom first," I said catching Raphael's glaring eyes. Something was wrong with him. He's been angry before but not... obsessive angry. It was the only way I could put it. I'm sure Leo had noticed it as well, this odd behavior towards Michelangelo ever since that acursed house.

Walking between Mikey and Raph did not feel like the safest place, but with Raph's attitude lately I held my ground. Opening the door, our youngest brother saw the room first and his scream had the two of us rushing past into the small enclosure in his defense -weapons drawn.

The mirror was smashed by a force so great that large jagged pieces were jammed into the brick wall opposite, a few shards glistened with red edges. My insides twisted at the thought that I missed something. I re-sheathed my Bo and grabbed Raph's good shoulder spinning his back to me. He gave a protest, tried to turn around but I held fast telling him to be still. What if he was hurt worse than at first glance? That wouldn't do at all, if he had anything hidden under his arms, around his shell, anything, I'd find it. My fingers felt along the inner edge of his shell, up to his neck, down the shoulders and under the arms. I didn't find anything else beyond the initial cut.

I started on his head when Mikey spoke up, "Man Raph. What did the mirror ever do to you?"

That seemed to snap our red clad brother out of his shock. Slapping my hands away he growled angrily, "I didn't break nothin' and I didn't cut myself. Why won't you believe me?"

I needed time to analyze the room and Raph was not helping. If I could only piece together the scene then I could surmise what event had transpired earlier. Then I could tell Leo that Raph didn't cut himself, that something else was the cause, that something that was nasty enough to embed glass into a brick wall was the culprit and we could beat the shell out of it for trying to turn us against each other. "You were alone in here right Raph?"

"That's what I've been tellin'ya all along!"

Good thing I was so used to Raphael snapping at everything or I might have taken it personal towards his out burst when he reached back and swatted my shoulder. "Okay," I rubbed at the new sore spot that stung just a little, "It might be… It has to be…"

"Be what?" Mikey blinked curiously looking up from a piece of glass in the wall he was messing with.

"Well… it might seem strange but, I believe you Raph."

"Gee thanks," was the sarcastic reply.

"Lighten up Raph, I'm trying to tell you that it's possible that a particular event had just transpired and you have no memory of it."

"But how-"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I need some time alone here…" there was only one way I could think of to get the space I needed. "Hey Mikey I have a sudden craving for your world famous ice cream cookie pizza. Raph could you help him?"

The youngest turtle's eyes got huge in excitement. After the near burning down of the Lair two years ago he was not allowed to cook very often. So anyone asked to help him always got the full puppy eyes. "That was a little too random for you Donnie, but that's okay, I forgive you. Raph, can we? Can we? Pllleeease?"

And right on cue those huge eyes turned pleadingly on Raphael. Our fiery brother glared at me, silently telling me he knew what I was up to and that it was not random -I just needed the room cleared of distractions. "Sure Mikey," he grumbled.

I watched them shuffle out, with the pair gone I set to work. First order of business was to examine the fragments of glass more closely. Applying my scientific scrutiny, I realized what was wrong with my initial impression.

There were no fragments on the floor. How could this be?

No big pieces, no shards… nothing. The floor was immaculate; whatever was not still half hanging in the frame of the mirror was in the wall on the other side of the room. And with even the minimum velocity that would be required at impact to give the force but not shatter the glass would have left a lot less blood on the shards. There would have been a mess on the floor, and most importantly it would have caused the whole room the shake, there would have been a deafening cacophony but there had been none. It was an enigma.

I searched the rest of the room, trying to find anything else that was out of place. A tooth brush, a towel, the towel wracks, cracks in the toilet, anything but all I found was the spare compact left behind from the last time April came to visit. The tiny mirror inside had broke, webbed cracks lined through out the face but all of the glass was still in place until I moved it from the perch on the counter it was on, then all the tiny shards simply crumbled down.

I wanted to tell someone anyone about what I had just seen. Stepping out of the bathroom I saw Leo coming home, "Leo you got to check this out." I didn't want to influence his perception with my findings. I needed someone to confirm just how strange everything was when seeing it with out interruptions.

"What is it?" he asked looking around probably for the others. "Where's the others?" I love it when I'm right.

"Mikey's on Raph duty?" I smiled, he nodded and half smiled back. "But I want you to inspect this room then join me in the kitchen."

He nodded again and I went to see how far the catastrophe had spread. With Leo on his own to check out the evidence, I was free to make sure that the kitchen was still in one piece, or at least in fixable pieces.

In the hall way I saw a little flour that soon became a thin coat. Obviously Mikey was having fun with the flour from the sound of Raph's coughing and choked plea to actually get it into the bowl and not on him. The laughter that was traveling up my chest caught in my throat. I felt cold all of the sudden and a bit dizzy as if I had taken an extra step on a stairwell and there was no stair to find. Down, buried in the powdered flour that sprinkled across the floor… I saw small foot prints. Small, bare, human, foot prints.

Didn't Mikey say something about a little girl that wasn't there?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Note

Uh, yeah, I kind of noticed like way too late that I posted the third person chapters 1-2, and the fact is we were trying to keep it in first person. But I got it all confused and junk, so to make things all consistent, the next two chapters will be in third person and blah blah, yeah. Hope you get it, and sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 7

His throat constricted at the sight of the small footprints. A small tremor ran down his back, tickling just under his shell at the sound of a tiny giggle coming from behind. He whirled on his heel, hands open, legs bent ready to spring at any moment. Breath came in short into his lungs, the sweet flavor of sugar in the air resting on his tongue.

"Hey, Don," Leonardo's voice called out sharp, the tone of voice he got when he was worried. Purple clad eyes looked up to his brother who looked confused as to why his sibling was half way into a fighting stance, "Um... something wrong?"

"Leo! There are-" he looked down to where the footprints were, to point them out, but there was nothing there. Was it all just a trick of the eyes? There was a soft thump behind him the sound of feet shuffling, no guard was up. That was unusual, if he had seen what was in the bathroom then his defenses would be up. He would be on guard for the possibility that someone could have actually caused the phenomena but... he slid his foot over the polished cement as to not slip on the flour. He caught the sight of his brother before he quickly turned his attention to the ground. His feet planted and he looked this way and that.

"Donnie what's the matter?" A worried hand was clapped onto his shoulder.

Unsure brown eyes looked up; he could feel an uncertainty digging around in the pit of his stomach, twisting like a worm. He returned his gaze back down to the floor. There was... there was... A sharp pull on his bandana from behind jerked his head back his beak almost smacking into his brother's who had moved in trying to get a closer eyes of disturbed eyes. He jerked forward when a sharp pain smacked into the back of his knee. A small cry thrust out of his throat when he buckled to his knees from the sudden assault taking away his balance. Hands grasped onto Leo, trying to keep erect but the leader of the four brothers only knelt down when his sibling had taken a hold of him.

"Donnie, what. What's wrong?" Leonardo tried to adjust his brother who was clinging onto him.

"Leo, where... where's Mikey and Raph?"

Donatello's voice was thick and quiet. His eyes were fixed on something, something that was moving slowly. Leo tried to trace his fellow turtle's sight, tried to find what it was that he was looking at but all that was there was their home. "Where's Mikey?" was whispered this time.

"He and Raph are asleep in Raph's room."

"And..." he swallowed hard. "And the bathroom?"

"Its fine, no one's there. Donnie," he tried to adjust his brother once more, this time, when the brown-green turtle was shifted his hand gripped painfully tight, a muted gasp when the techno geek buried his face into his brother's chest a tremble shivered through out his body. This did not sit well with the oldest.

---------------

Getting up from the spot on the floor where he slept, Raphael looked over his little brother who slept with his thumb caught on the corner of his mouth. He smiled a little, an emerald green hand coming down to that child like face, gently removing the thumb and closing the open mouth. Michelangelo shifted, grabbing a hold of the pillow Raphael had just been using, the warmth from his head pressed against chest and belly. Mikey was safe here, with him. Nothing could get him, except for... but the others, yes the others. He would have to deal with them as well. Quite a mess he got himself into with out realizing it. A simple trip it was to be, to hang out with a group of friends and there would be screams and laughs, but the screams have yet to truly begin. A feeling inside was whispering to him that they were just about to begin.

Voices drifted in from outside the room. Muscles tensed, feet cautiously crept toward the door. His three fingered hand taking a hold of the handle, the slight creak echoing in the room as he pushed the door open. Slipping out, he looked over his shoulder, watching his orange loving brother as he just as slowly shut the door behind him. Once the soft click of the handle signaled the full closure, Raphael silently found his way to the voices. They were down below. His golden-brown eyes peered over the railing as he leaned one arm over. Leonardo was trying to sooth Donatello. Something must have happened. What? Well, just a few more minutes of listening would be sufficient enough.

"What do you mean there was glass in the wall?" Leo's voice was level, curious as he came to the couch with a cup of tea that he handed to his brother.

"I mean, Raph, Mikey, and I saw glass from the mirror imbedded into the brick wall, Leo. I'm... I'm not making this up."

"Of course not Donnie, but, that's not what it was like when you asked me to check it out. The mirror is fine; April's compact isn't even there. And, you said that Mikey and Raph were baking, and got flour on the floor but there's no flour, they weren't baking, they're asleep, as should you be."

"No! Leo, listen, there's something going on. I know it! Something that has to deal with that house, I don't know what but... but... Raph didn't cut himself, he couldn't have. Raph would never do anything like that, never! He knows better than that, and... and Mikey, why is Mikey acting so frightened all the time now?"

"Donnie, I just..." Leonardo let out a long sigh, and then decided to change the subject. "How's the leg?"

Donatello hesitated for a moment before removing the cold compress that was against the back of his leg. He twisted a little to look at the damage himself, "Bruising. It's in a weird shape too."

Raphael slowly blinked, his vision soaking up the sight of the injury. Five small fingers and a palm were crudely tattooed onto the back of his brother's knee. A tingle ran down the back of his shell. Eyes narrowed, he turned around opening the door just before his brother could reach the door knob. "Go back to bed Mikey," his voice was low holding a hint of dark promises.

"I just wanted some water, bro."

"I said, 'go back to bed, Mikey'," his hissed out the name catching the eye twitch on his brother.

"Fine, but if I die because of dehydration it's your fault."

He waited, waited until the body was lying on the floor, until soft sounds of snores over took the room once more, waited until that feeling was away from his back before closing the door and returning to the railing. Leonardo had moved the lazy boy chair over closer to the sofa, to keep a better visual on his brother.

"Are you sure?" their whispers were loud against the stone walls.

"Yeah… a little girl. She looked… looked so…"

"It's alright Donnie," Leonardo reached over and threw a blanket over him. "We'll sleep down here tonight. Raph's with Mikey, so no worries, in the morning we can all get some stories straight. Alright?"

"Alright," the purple clad turtle rested his cheek on a pillow. "Good night Leo."

"Good night Don."

Donatello's breath began evening out every minute that ticked by soon as silence was formed in the room. A blue bandana bobbed from time to time, showing that their fearless leader had fallen away to the land of dreams himself in the lazy boy chair. Raphael waited in the shadows, in the cold darkness watching over his brothers. A tiny giggle was behind him, itty-bitty fingernails running behind him as a stench of rot wafted up.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

My Best Friend

Author Sfhlaadmoew

Chapter 8

Someone was tugging on the corner of the blanket. "Leo stop it." The boy mumbled pulling the blanket up around his neck. That was a mistake for as soon as he settled back down the blanket tighten around his neck cutting off his air. The brown green turtle lashed out trying to get who ever it was off him.

There was a thud and his eyes snapped opened. Gasping he looked around in the dark trying to see what had hit the floor. Nothing, there was nothing there. "Leo?" he looked over at the lazy boy, but the leader wasnt there.

Maybe he went to get a drink of water. The purple baring boy told himself as he tried to clam himself down. Closing his eyes, he hoped he could get back to sleep.

"Donatello." A raspy voice whispered by his ear. Jumping Donnie turned and lashed out. Again no one was there.

"Wh…whos there?" Donnie called out "show yourself!"

A shadowy figure appeared before him, it was the thing from the house. The one that had been following him and Leo.

"Who are you?" Donatello demanded tensing for battle.

The figure didnt say anything just moved closer to him, hands out stretched. The turtle tried to move away only to find that he couldnt move. Closing his eyes Donnie called for help, as the hands wrapped around his neck.

A familiar hand covered his mouth and Raphaels harsh voice echoed in his brothers ears.

"Donnie shut up! Youre gonna wake Mikey." Raphael growled as the purpled masked eyes snapped open.

Donnie pulled his brothers' hand off his mouth. "Sorry…"

Raphs gold brown eyes glared down at him, then turned away as the red masked turtle turned his back and headed for the room where their brother was asleep. Donatello watched as Raphael walked up the stairs and growl as he approached the door.

"Its nothing go back to bed!" the emerald boy snapped, pushing the younger boy back into the room as he disappeared into the shadows closing the door.

It was just a dream, just a dream. Donnie repeated over and over in his mind, trying to slow his pounding heart he covered his eyes and took a deep breath. His knee was hurting more than it had earlier maybe he had twisted it in his sleep.

"Donnie?" Leos worried voice whispered from beside him.

The brown eyes turned to the eldest as he tried to stop his voice from shaking. "It was just a night terror is all." His hand gently touching the burse on his neck. Burse? "N…no way…" he whispered.

"What is it?" the other boys eyes foced on the spot where the thick fingers rested on the darken spot.

Donnie took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe any of this could be happing, first Raph got cut then the broken mirror that wasnt broken when Leo came home, the flour and the foot steps and now this? There has to be an expiation for this.

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Donatello what happed…in your dream?" Leos clam and gentle voice whispered.

Looking into the eyes of his brother Donnie told him everything, about the blanket being tugged and how the room was empty and the figure, the one from the house. Sitting back the blue clad brother crossed his arms. "I see." Was all he said.

He was glad that Donnie had screamed like that, it gave him a chance to get away from her. Raph shuddered he could still feel the finger nails tracing themselves across his shell, he could still hear the giggling. That smell lingered after he had forced Mikey back into the room.

Mikey mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach his voice very childish. The emerald turtle sat against the door, watching his little brother sleep. He wasnt about to let anyone or anything get into that room and near Mikey. He had to keep him safe.

Rapheals eye lids begin to get heavy as he tried to stay awake only to sacome to sleep. Thats when he heard it, that laughing the same as earlier, it was that little girl again. Why cant she just leave me alone? The boy thought as he shifted trying to ignore the laughing that was getting louder and louder by the second.

The smell of rot was right under his nose as he opened his eyes. She was sitting on his lap looking up at him, her face half rotted and her long hair a mess of knots. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. It looked like she was reciting a nursery rhyme of some sort.

"Go away." He growled as the little girl wrapped her arms tight around him, laying her head on his chest laughing the whole time. What does she want from him?

"Raph…Raph get up." Someone was shaking his shoulders as they called out to him. Slowly the red clad boy opened his eyes to the sight of Mikeys worried face. A face he never wanted to see his brother wear again.

"What?" he growled pushing Mikey away, his arms stinging as he did so.

"Youre bleeding…" the younger boy whispered looking at the floor.

What? Raphael looked down at his arms, sure enough there were little scratches running from his shoulders down to his wrists. Not again, he thought to himself.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

My Best Friend

Author Ishi Tatsu

Chapter 9

I woke to a sharp pain in my knee and I rolled slightly to avoid whatever project I dragged up on to my bunk. Suddenly I was falling but before I could shout hands caught me and rolled me back. "Easy there Donnie," Leo's voice penetrated my sleep fogged mind and I remembered I was on the couch and why.

"Thanks Leo," my smile turned into a grimace as I sat up properly my bruises having hardened over night.

"How are you feeling?" My older brother asked concern in his tone.

"Nothing a soak in Epsom salt can't fix," I said trying to adjust into a more comfortable position. That was when I noticed it; there was something off… if it was to be a normal day that is. Looking at my watch, I notice it's a little late for it to be this quiet.

Leo's not our leader for just being oldest, he knew us better than we knew ourselves. Even if I had asked where our missing brothers were he would have answered the same as he did when I didn't voice my concern.

"They haven't come down yet," he folded his arms looking up to the door that was closed tightly shut. To be honest I wanted to hear raised voices, to be bothered by a hyper Michelangelo throwing his weight around as he shot off a string of words so fast that it was difficult to make out individual words. A part of me needed it for reassurance that everything was normal. Raphael could be moody, I was used to his voice missing for hours as he went up top or decided to mess with something in his room. But my baby brother, he was the norm here. He was a constant that bolted down our reality and reminded us that life wasn't all about tinkering, training, or fights. It being so quiet, I could feel a bitter, sour feeling start to settle in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps, there was something we could do to get them out of that room up there, maybe after breakfast we could hang out, try to relax a little and then wiggle out what was wrong. Get a step up on how to mend things, how to deal with this situation.

At that statement of mind another memory surfaces and I smack my forehead, "It's my day to cook. " Leo's eyes shifted from Raphael's bedroom door to me a curious gleam starting to arise and I explained, "I've yelled at Raph and Mikey enough about getting in the way when I'm cooking that they won't come out of their rooms until I'm done."

Leo grinned probably remembering some of the shouting matches, now that it was mentioned, "You go soak I'll take care of breakfast."

"I can do it," I reassured him pushing myself up to my feet slowly.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Something is going on here and I want everyone in top form. Soak, I'll do breakfast." What didn't help, was that the curiosity that had been in his eyes was fleeting, flickered away like the candle flames he trained with, only to be replaced with a guarded glaze. There was something that he was not willing to talk about, perhaps a suspicion. Pressing him to say what he held his tongue on was asking for trouble, usually a jinx of some sort. Being the most curious one out of the family, I knew this from experience.

Leonardo walked me part way to the bathing room. He was familiar with how boring I found soaking alone in that huge Japanese style tub and didn't want me getting distracted. He gave me a parting pat on the shell before I went in alone. Goodie, just what I wanted, a boring moment in time with absolutely nothing to do but to think about how bizarre things have developed at home. For a moment I stared at the bath tub wanting little more than to turn around and go to the kitchen or my lab, but Leo would find me either way and shove me back to this very spot.

The tub was three feet deep and seven feet square, big enough for five injured martial artists to rest together. I tuned the industrial sized tap on and as it filled to half I added the Epsom salts. We only bought it in ten gallon buckets because anything smaller and we would be at the store almost daily. Or to be more precise April or Casey was at the store daily. I could only imagine the looks April would get, but Casey; he had some sort of bruise daily that was particularly nasty looking because of all the Purple Dragons he messed with.

Finally it was ready and I lowered myself in slowly smiling at the slight burn glad that it was less than I had first anticipated. The water was set to that the perfect temperature so that as long as I remained motionless I would not be scolded.

As I lay I let my mind wonder I had a few online friends that were into unexplained and other ambiguous fields of science. Because all of this stuff started happening after being subjected to that house; I would need to get the address and as much background as possible before hand. A basic internet search would be a descent place to start. But I can't forget the …. A sudden cooling of the water pulled my attention fully to the surroundings. That wasn't right, I had only started to ponder, I've been lost in thought to the point the water had gone cold before, but… the top half of the water was still hot.

Looking down I watched the water, it sat there innocently slightly opaque from the salt crystals but still transparent enough that I could still see though easily enough. Wait a minute, there is something there by the back corner. Something pale. In a kneeling crawl I tried to get a better look only now some light reflections obscured my view. The water sloshed in my movements, light flickering from water rippling high and swooping low. There wasn't anything in the bath when I was filling it right? Something could have come out of the faucet when I wasn't looking… reaching down I closed my hand around something. Something that was dry ice cold and with shape and texture reminded me of nothing so much as a small wrist; one I could not see. Then it had me and yanked me under. Ninja reflexes had my ankles hooked over the edge of the tub stopping my decent as I tried to pry my hand free. I still saw nothing as thin, soft filaments touched my face and small hands tried to crawl up my arm.

Suddenly something had my ankle too. Whatever it was was stronger then the girl in the now freezing water for with one yank I was gasping for breath on the wooden slats that surrounded the tub. Those same hands pushed my head up as I coughed, thick fingers on my wrists. I screamed at the flair of pain that was choked by a few more coughs. I opened my eyes, salty water stinging as the cold glare of Raphael's focused on my torn up wrists and hands. His teeth were gritted, if I thought he was livid before when we had found him outside the house with Mikey, I was sorely mistaken. The growl that rumbled in his throat as he yanked me to my feet and cruelly thrust my hands into the deep sink, turning on cold water. Soap stung as he scrubbed cleaning the wounds.

"Raph, wha-"

"Shut up," he hissed, a clean hand full of water splashed against my eyes washing out the Epsom salt. Blinking, I could see well once more, as plenty of water was spilled over my eyes over and over.

"Raph, I can see just fine," I spat out some water that slicked into my mouth. That was when I saw them, the scabs that were thick and dark against his skin running from shoulder to wrist. "What the shell happened to you?" It came out more of a whisper than an actual question.

My hands now clean, were then taken into a painful hold. I couldn't help the shout that came out of my mouth when my brother wrapped a towel around my hands, applying a pressure I couldn't wait to let up. I was so wrapped up in trying not to let another scream well up that I did not hear Leo's footsteps, but I sure did hear the stand off, nearly call out for a challenge, voice that he spoke in, "Raph."

"I thought you were with Mikey," that look Leo had, the one he was receiving in return. I felt a tremble in my chest and shoulders. No, NO! We're not enemies of each other; they shouldn't be glaring like that, like the other was a foot soldier. I was about to say something when Leo's shoulders relaxed, his eyes closing as he let out a slow breath, his eyes opening to trail down the large scab that was on Raphael's other shoulder. He looked at the towel around my hands, concern evident now, "What happened?" His voice was softer than usual, as if he was talking to a fragile butterfly.

"I don't know," my voice still rough from coughing.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

IMPORTANT!!!

I am about to supply you with some valuable information. What is to follow is found on a basic google search. There are actual tours in New York City where you can go from historical house to historical house and get a grim bit of history. One in particular is what this fic is based upon. The information of this house is as follows:

"The House of Death"

14 West 10th Street (near Fifth Avenue)

This classic brownstone was constructed in the 19th century and is believed to be haunted by the 22 people who have died in the house, as well as Mark Twain. Twain, who lived there from 1900-1901, is rumored to haunt the stairwell of the house. In addition, attorney Joel Steinberg lived in the house in 1987 when he was accused and later convicted of beating his 6-year-old adopted daughter Jessica Steinberg to death.

Thought you guys would like to know that not all of this is completely fake.

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Chapter 10

Leo didn't understand; it confused me a little. How could he not? Wasn't it right there? Wasn't it obvious what had happened? Donnie was hurt, Donnie shouldn't be left alone. Donnie... I ignored Leonardo while I stopped the bleeding of my brother. He had bruises on his neck, not as prominent as the one that was on the back of his knee. Leo tried to talk to me, tried to get information from the techno geek, but all he got was an odd grumble of possible explanations that could have caused the phenomenon. I didn't care; all I wanted right then was for the blood to stop gleamin' on my hands, tricklin' to my wrist to drop to the floor. Donnie, precious Donnie, he should never have things like this on him. He shouldn't have the faded scars on his shell. He shouldn't... just like Mikey... Mikey... A cold feelin' started to hiss in the fire of my belly. Why wasn't Leo checkin' up on Mikey? Why wasn't he leavin' the room? Why was he just standin' there talkin'? Why? Why? WHY?!

"Raph answer me!" Our fearless leader's voice snapped at me, grabbin' my attention.

"What?! What do you want?!" The bleeding had finally stopped. It was not as bad as first glance would give, but he would still need a full wrap around each finger and up the wrist.

Leo was quiet, thrown off by the hiss that underlined my out burst. Fine, if he wasn't gonna talk then I'm not gonna stay here and listen to the air growin' stagnant. I moved my grip to my bro's elbow and I yanked at him, causing him to stumble, "Come on Donnie."

"Raph, wait!" Leo went to try and get a hold of a brown-green arm. I snapped forward, blocking his hand with my own. His slightly golden eyes were confused, searching for a reason why I was actin' the way I was. If he couldn't see then I couldn't tell. There was no way I could tell him what was really goin' on. He wouldn't understand, he'd flip out. Would he be able to handle it... this? I couldn't take the chance.

I set my jaw, pushing out words that didn't want to come out, "Don't push it Leo."

"Guys, would you stop it already!" Donnie yelled his arm jerking from my grip, he looked stressed. No wonder, he's been havin' as much fun as me. The poor soul. "We've already got enough happening around here! The last thing we need is for you to start fighting each other!"

"Shut it Don!" I whirled on him grabbin' both of his forearms. I know I was glarin', but I didn't understand how intense it was until I realized he had flinched away from me. One eye squeezed shut, the other barely open to peer at me. Leo's hands were on my shoulders, a firm and strong grip that threatened to harm if need be. I had pushed Donnie against a wall, was holdin' him there, trying to keep him still. I took in a breath, forcing my muscles to relax, Leo's hands following lead but never leavin' the spots where fingers dug into skin. "You'll start bleedin' again," I simply said. They didn't buy it; they didn't believe that I was more concerned about his safety than the fights between me and Leo. Our fights were nothing, they didn't matter.

"He's... He's right, Donnie. Let's get you bandaged up first, and Raph, you're not leaving this room until those arms are looked after as well." Leo was havin' a hard time thinking, I could tell by the way he spoke, he only stumbled over words when he was at a loss of some sort.

A grunt, "I'm fine."

"I don't care what you think your physical status is," he shot me a glare. "You're arms are almost as bad as Donnie's hands."

"Che, what'eva."

Leo pressed his fingers harder against my skin, I let go of Donnie's forearms. I didn't say anythin' just waited at the door watchin' Mikey come out of my room. He looked tired and childish in the way he walked while in the middle of a yawn. He padded his way into the front room, rubbin' at his eyes while flipping over the back of the couch to land with a bounce. In a second the TV was on and channels being flipped. I didn't notice the sting on my arm at first; I was too distracted by watchin' over our baby bro. It wasn't until a scab was removed that my muscle twitched on my arm forcing me to look over to see what was going on. Leo was at work with medicine, making the scab soft then removing it before he would put ointment into the fresh gash and then wrapping it with gauze and tape. I sighed turning my attention back outside of the room. Donnie had passed by me, giving a worried glance over his shoulder before picking up his pace to sit down next to Mikey. The orange lovin' turtle started to question about the bandages over the hands immediately, givin' small jokes about how Donnie never was good at cookin' until our brother could correct him on his assumptions.

"At breakfast I want everyone to talk about what's been going on," Leo was talkin' but I could barely hear the low tone he was mumblin' in. "You and Mikey have GOT to tell us what happened back at that house, every detail, Raph. You listening Raphael?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I shrugged the shoulder he was working on. He wanted an explanation for something that didn't exist. It was like askin' for a picture of someone who is and isn't there. That picture isn't gonna come out too clear if you know what I mean.

"I'm serious Raph. You and Mikey have been acting up and now Donnie's hurt, you're hurt worse… this can't go on."

"I agree bro," I calmly blinked watching our brothers on the couch.

They both needed me now. One more precious innocence to watch over, to keep safe from everything. Mikey was easy to keep an eye on, to make sure he was close to me, away from everything that could hurt him. Donnie not so much, he was more of a free spirit in the sense he had trouble listenin' to reason. Leo, he was just as innocent as they were, just as much of a treasure that needed to be protected. He was one that I would have the most trouble with. Donnie may have trouble listenin' but Leo was obsessed with blocking out what sounded even the least bit off from what he thought was right. It would be a struggle, yes, possibly long, but given the circumstances I'm sure I can become very persuasive, in fact I can make him an offer that not even he could refuse. He'd put up a fight, a good one because that was in his nature, but that didn't matter. I'll make sure they don't have to fret, that they could sleep with out fear of the boogie man. I'll make sure they understand that any other voices they hear don't care about them like I do. I'll keep them safe from pain, truth, choice, anythin' else that could poison them.

They'll be safe with me.

Safe with me...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

My Best Friend

Author Sfhlaadmoew

Chapter 11

I stood leaning on the table, looking at my brothers sitting on the other side of me. Raphael was in the middle of Donatello and Michelangelo, watching me back with eyes that seemed to burn with something so strong it sent a little shudder down my arms.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I looked over at my gadget loving brother. "Donnie?"

He looked down and began to open his mouth, but before he could get anything out Mikey chimed in, "I want waffles!!" he got to his feet only to be pulled back down by his brother, whos eyes never left me.

Sighing I gave up for the moment. After everyone's had something to eat theyll be willing to talk, maybe. "Ill make them." I looked back at Donnie and smiled slightly, "youll just have to cook on my next day.'' A small smile crept upon the brown green lips.

The room was quite and I could still feel Rapheals eyes on my back watching me as I pulled down the instant waffle mix and a bowl. Quickly reading the back of the box I began to mix the batter, trying not to think of anything but what I was doing at the moment.

Opening the cabinet over my head I reached for the waffle iron. My fingers touched the hot mettle, hot? I jerked my hand back with a yelp and stared at the waffle iron, the cord still wrapped around it from the last time it was used.

Someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the sink, thrusting my hand under the cool water. "Raphael Im fine." I said trying to pull away from his hard grip. "Raphael!" he wouldnt let go.

"No." he muttered as he just watched the water poor over my hand, his grip tighten.

"Youre hurting me." I lowered my voice so the other two wouldnt hear. Still he would not let go. Finally I had to twist my arm up and around to break free of my brothers strong hold.

He turned his eyes to me, those eyes full of obsession and…and something else, something hidden. "Do you see now?"

"See what Raph?"

He growled and went to take a hold of me again, I jumped back. "What is wrong with you? Whats going on here!?" I demanded. I was sick; sick of being left in the dark about what was happing to my brothers and to why everyday one of them seemed to be hurt. Hurt...only Raph and Donnie have gotten hurt since we came back, Mikey and I...

"Darn it Leo!" Raphaels voice broke my thoughts. He was still standing by the sink, but I had moved back, my body tense ready for one of our scuffles. My red wearing brother turned and stormed out of the room.

Raphael…

Mikey jumped up and padded up behind me. "Can I help?" as he asked he placed both hands on my shoulder and laid his chin on top of them and stared at me with those big blue eyes.

Smiling I nodded. Michelangelo jumped and quickly went over to the batter and started sturring it as I turned to check on our brown green brother who was staring at the table top, lost in thought. Shaking my head I turned and reached for the waffle iron again. This time I lightly tapped it before pulling it from its resting place. Odd, it was cool, like it should have been the first time I had reached for it. I looked at the little mechanical device that promised Mikey many days of fluffy grilled delights. Maybe it had just been a shock of electricity that got me and I just thought it was hot. I made sure to look it over before plugging it in, handling it with the utmost care. If I got shocked again Donnie would have something else to add to his list of things to fix.

Raphael had came back to eat with the rest of us then left followed by Donatello leaving Mikey and me to clean up. Mikey seemed to be having more fun than he normally did when washing dishes. He was splashing around in the water and pulling out hand fulls of soup bobbles and blowing them at me.

I laughed and played along with him, glad that someone seemed to have gotten somewhat back to normal, but something wasnt right with him…something, I still couldnt tell.

"Leo…" Mikeys voice whispered in my ear, his chest pressing against my arm. When did he get so close? "Leo.."

"Yes Mikey?" I looked over at him. The younger boy smiled at me then laid his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You wont go away like the others, will you?" as he asked his embrace got tighter. "Dont go away Leo…please." Was he crying?

Putting my free arm around his shoulders I whispered "I wont go away, I promise." What did he mean go away? And why did he think Raph and Donnie had gone away?

We stood like that for sometime, Mikey shaking every now and then with a small sob. Slowly he pulled away and looked up at me, his mask wet. "Promise?" I nodded and he slowly turned and left.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, trying to clam myself after todays events. Maybe we should go back to where it all started we might be able to get some answers, better yet maybe all of this will stop…just maybe…

Finishing the dishes and putting everything back to where it belonged I headed for the living room to check on my brothers. Raphael and Mikey were sitting on the couch playing a board game and Donnie was on the lazy boy with his laptop sitting on his lap.

Raphael was the first to look up, his eyes growing darker as he looked at me. What now? I thought as he got up and stormed over to me, his strong hand wrapping around my arm. This time I didnt fight back I just let him pull me into the bathroom.

"Look Leo." His deep voice growled as he flicked on the light.

My eyes widened as I looked at myself in the mirror, my shoulder was covered with blood that had just started to slowly move down my arm. How could I not notice it? How?

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

My Best Friend

Chapter 12

Author Ishi Tatsu

I felt like an invalid, having Raph and Mikey feeding me at breakfast was a new level of embarrassment and shame that I've never felt before until now. But with out my ability to properly use my hands for the next couple of days, I had little choice in the matter, that is, unless I wanted to be re-bandaged with loads of pain with nurse Raph shoving pain suppressants down my throat. I opted to live with the embarrassment. I believe Raphael was using me as an excuse to keep from answering Leonardo's questioning gazes. He would give the occasional grunt to the words that came from our leader's mouth because he was purely focused. He was watching me, observing my every move, eyes taking in any flinch I would have from trying to move my fingers. Every five minutes he would check my bandages to see if I was bleeding, and every half hour my bandages were changed with an obsessive compulsive gentleness that I never believed was within the capacity of that particular sibling. It was an eerie, yet comforting experience. I know I was confused as to what to do, so I just let him go about his business while trying to answer as many of Leo's questions as possible. I was just as confused as he was as to what was happening, and no matter what we did Mikey wouldn't talk about what had happened. What we got earlier seemed to be the only lead we were going to get from our brothers.

After breakfast and my third changing of bandages, I found myself on the lazy boy with my laptop on my lap. I winced and muttered pain filled expletive phrases and words while I used my touch mouse pad. If I was any louder than a whispered breath Raph would be all over me once more.

I navigated to the message boards I needed. Thankfully instead of typing I had a voice program or my pride would be in real trouble.

Self-esteem issues not withstanding I was glad at lest Michaelangelo was with me. Whatever this was seamed to enjoy targeting lone individuals when possible, if the record of injuries was anything to go by. But that doesn't account for Raph's scratches he was with Mikey. Wasn't he? Or could this thing get you in your dreams like a bad monster movie? That wouldn't be good.

I raised my head at the loud voices in the other room and my neck bruises reminded me of my own dream encounter. So that was a yes. More evidence to file away until I can lay them out before fitting together the pieces to this rather disturbing puzzle.

As I logged in to the Message board I needed a thought struck me. Something had seamed a little off with our orange loving ninja brother ever since that house and I suddenly realized what it was. It was the stillness; still and Michelangelo don't belong in the same sentence. In between his exaggerated reactions and fear based responses he has just watched or played by himself. Played quietly...

Normally the yelling in the next room had Mikey sitting closer to me and joking or pacing the room. He was doing neither just sitting and looking with concern at the door.

Suddenly that same door burst open and both brothers came out and silently went to opposite corners of the room and looked at each other. I almost laughed, that was what Splinter had them do all the time when we were little. Behavioral conditioning can be hard to beat.

The appearance of a particular message screen distracted me and I became nervous I didn't want to be the one to brake the tense silence. Also the one actual expert I knew of was the only help I could think of right now. I keyed in a request for a private post and tried to keep the pain as unnoticeable as possible. If the look on Raphael's face was any indicator he was willing to do something unpleasant. I didn't want to suddenly wince and be tossed shell first up stairs into his room and have him pace by the door like a wolf until I got better. Luckily the warning growl from across the room told me I hadn't done it well enough in my facade but he was in a better mood than I anticipated; not by much though.

"Type; Spangler I have a problem that might be related to your old line of work. Meet me on AIM at noon. If you can't please post the a time you can; end type," I dictated. Watching the message pop up I saw Mikey eying the video games now that the immediate problem was over.

"Not just yet okay Mikey?" I asked, keeping my voice soft I continued, "We need to know what is going on here and it started at that house." I looked into his blue eyes and noticed fear trying to hid itself.

Spangler's next post interrupted me before I could inquire what was wrong.

Spangler: How many are affected? Their ages? Genders? Any changes in interrelations since the first incident? Number of Incidents? Location of first encounter or suspected first encounter. And a description of each encounter.

"Pause," I instructed my typing program, "Guys I need help with this. The best expert in unusual activity is on line right now. He needs details I don't have."

The objection came from an unexpected corner; Leonardo's, "I don't like this. We can figure this out ourselves if we could just get some cooperation."

He glared meaningfully at Raph who oddly enough did not glare back simply looked.

What happened in the bathroom between those two? Whatever it was Raphael had the upper hand and they both knew it. Things like this always made me feel like the odd turtle out. And this was bordering on the twilit zone.

Leo looked away first, I almost sighed in relief when Mikey asked, "Okay what happed? Raph did you threaten to take Leo's stash of happy pills again? You know that is a low blow." Right then I wanted to hug our youngest brother for keeping his humor. But in current circumstances I settled for a smile witch was returned with beaming proficiency.

Raph though ignored the flippancy, "I say we let him do it. It can't do any harm."

"This isn't going to work. When Master Splinter gets back..." the blue bearing turtle continued to object, but was cut off by Raph.

"When he gets back sure. But when is that gonna be huh? Do we even know?" the red one challenged.

Leonardo pulled the note out of his belt pouch and scanned it only to shake his head in disappointment, "Only that he may be gone a few days."

I tried to reason with him again,"Invisible living attackers we've handled before. Shell we have sensors at every entrance keyed for them, but this is something else and whatever it is, is making my shell tingle."

"You mean like ghosts?" Mikey asked with a tremble in his voice.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Leo stated.

I wish I was that certain.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Chapter 13

If asked about ghosts I would usually just laugh and brush it off. I've dealt with spirits that have never been alive before, people who have died and come back from the dead countless times. It wasn't like I didn't believe in ghosts, it was more like it was a part of life that didn't need questionin'. Sure Mikey would get upset and freak out like a chicken, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle it. He was a tough kid, like all of us. So when he started to cry when Donatello explained that he suspected that we had a full fledged haunting on our hands something inside me pulled dangerously close to snapping. Leo tried to calm him down, stroke his head and shell as tears soaked his skin and bandanna tails. I set my jaw while I spoke slowly, carefully, making sure that I don't scare the little guy any more than he already was.

"Take him into the kitchen and get him some water," it took everything I had not to yell, especially when Leo went to say something. Before he could I snapped out, "Now!"

Everyone flinched, I grimaced at the tone I used; a level of desperation, confusion and who knew what else. The best way to describe it was a voice used when trying to cover up a murder scene. There was a moment of all eyes on me, everyone scared, everyone terrified of me. It hurt a little but I wasn't gonna to give, I wasn't gonna be scared of **them**. **They** weren't goin' to win this battle. I haven't been fighting for/ with this family just to let **them** start messin' with us.

Unfolding my arms that I had crossed over my chest I pointed to the kitchen and spoke in a low tone that rumbled out of my chest like the growl of a wolf, "Now, Leo."

Dark eyes squeezed shut tightly, body tensing, mind fighting with itself as to take control of the situation or follow my orders. Leo finally pulled himself up to his feet, taking our brother with him to the kitchen. I waited until I could hear the sound of water running before turning my attention to Donatello. His wide eyes were on me, confusion was only on the surface of emotions. His mouth gaped, closed, opened, then closed again. Suddenly I felt old. My own brothers, flesh and bone, they were scared of me, I could see it in Donatello's eyes. I wasn't blind to the way he pulled back farther into the couch cushions when I shifted weight from one leg to the other. I didn't understand it, what was so scary about me? What was it that convinced them that they needed to fight me every step of the way? Why was this fight one that I felt abandoned in?

"Donnie," it hurt to talk. My insides were doing flip flops, twists and turns with hot pokers. I never felt so alone before in a house full of brothers, "What was it, that you needed to know again?"

"I... uh... it's okay Raph, I'll just tell him what I know. It's okay," he couldn't look at me any more, he distracted himself with the computer on his lap instead. It was quiet once more, he wasn't talkin' into that head piece of his, just staring at the window that flashed text asking if he was still on line. He didn't trust me. That didn't surprise me. I put a hand over my arm feeling the gauze and the slight sting of the wound it covered. It would seem no one trusted me. I stood there, my gaze turned to the floor as I thought. It didn't matter, they could not trust me all they wanted, I'd still protect them. They needed me. I'll be there to sacrifice myself for them, even if they didn't feel the same they were precious. They were the treasures in my life that kept me goin' all these years and I'll make sure I return the favor.

"Donnie."

"Yeah?"

"Give me your computer," I held out my hand.

"What?" He closed the top hard and fast, bringing the piece of equipment to his chest. "Raphael I know you're upset but-"

"I'm not gonna break it," I surprised myself with how soft I could speak, but then again, I was worn out. I didn't have the energy to fight with him, not after realizing I meant so little to my family.

His eyes were uneasy, with what I didn't know, but eventually he allowed me to take it. I opened it up finding the programs still active. I wasn't good with computers, but I still knew how to type and send messages. Sure putting in the letters and numbers was slow, but at least I got to start engaging this "expert" in a conversation. I found out his real name was Egon, as weird as it was. From what I could tell him he speculated that the amount of "spectral energy" left in the house became hyper active when we showed up, one or more of us having more life energy to spare causing the haunting to shift from the place it was at to attach to a person. It was uncommon but happened. Not much could be done until the energy of the ghosts become more solid and visible making something he called a wraith or apparition.

"Raph?"

I looked up from the screen, eyes narrowed on my brother with blue around his eyes. "What?"

"Is there... anything you... found out?"

I turned my eyes back to the monitor, speaking the truth was always the best policy. I always believed in that, one of the reasons why my family thought I was blunt and rude. I watched the text flip up, asking if it was okay for this Egon guy to come and study the situation. I frowned and closed the laptop after exiting out of the program, handing it back to Donatello.

"Raph."

"Nothing I already knew Leo," I passed him.

"Raph, wait," he reached for me. I pulled away before he could touch me, I didn't need the contact, not then, not now. The less physical contact with someone who didn't trust me the better. I avoided my family for the rest of the day, staying in places where I could simply watch over them as they interacted with each other trying to make things comfortable once again. I wanted to be down there with them, laugh with them, tell them that everything was okay. But everything wasn't okay. So I stayed away, I stayed awake, and I watched and I waited. Eventually they all fell asleep in the front room, tired from the stress of a rather uneventful day. I found myself nodding off, leaned over the railing. My head bobbed with drowsy intent. I blinked slowly, arms wrapped around me familiar to one of my brothers. A cheek pressed against my neck as I was givin' a tight hug. It eased me, started to chase away that feeling of being untrusted and unwanted. I was comfortable and warm, my eyes started to slid shut.

"Promise you won't leave me."

I nodded, "I promise."

"A promise... is a promise," those arms pulled me back before I could react. My body was hefted and thrown, my hand skimmed the railing and I was falling. I twisted to try to land on my feet, my eyes taking in the sight of my brother reaching down, eyes filled with tears as his lips moved saying in a whisper, "Promise me."

I didn't catch myself in time.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

**Note: **Sfhlaadmoew needed some time off so you get another cruddy chapter by me. MISS HER!

Chapter 14

The room was dark, I couldnt see who was making the sobbing noise. "Hello?" I asked as I slowly walked towards the sound as I got closer I could see my brothers lit by dim candle light, their backs towards me as they stood with our father and friends, all of them crying.

Moving closer I tried to get Mikeys attention. "Hey Mikey whats going on?" I asked reaching for his arm, my fingers passing threw it. Whats going on here? Why couldnt I touch my own brother? I tried again, but the result was the same.

"If he had only listened to me!" Raphael growled. If who had only listened? What was going on here? I had to know. Pushing past my brothers I stopped as I saw the sight before me. My stomach twisting as I started to feel sick.

I was lying on the floor, lifeless, blood splattered around my body like oddly shaped wings. This couldnt be real, it had to be a trick…a bad dream…anything. Why was I there? Why was...? My body tilted back, shadow giving way as I fell back, there was nothing for me to grab a hold of. The air whistled past my ears deafening me from all sounds until the ground reached up and caught me with a thick wet sounding snap. My eyes were open at the sound, that wasn't part of my dream. Nor was the sudden hysterical fit of screaming and laughter that was fighting itself out of the same throat. My heart stilled at the sound, at the struggling body of my brother on the cold cement floor. With out thought I leaped over the back of the couch I was sleeping on, landing in a dash. I got to Raphael's side, his head was red, green skin broken open as blood seeped out to give a soft thick trail down over his eye. It caressed his cheek and beak as I slowly sat him up, Donatello's shouts were above me as he tried to calm Michelangelo down from his mental break.

"What the shell happened here?" I heard the wet snapping of bone as I helped Raphael into a sitting position, his arm in a sickly angle.

"It ain't his fault Leo," Raphael hiss through clenched teeth, holding his arm, his head fell back, breathing hard. "It ain't his fault. I screwed up... I screwed... up... every... thin'..." his eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious.

"Donnie," I shouted up, holding my brother closer to me by instinct, trying to be careful of his arm. "Donnie, get Mikey into the lab, I think Raph just went into shock!"

I managed to move my brother up to his feet and into my arms for better carrying. Raphael was heavier than the rest of us, it made sense due to how much he liked to bench press and use that punching bag of his. I was only glad that he wasn't that much heavier. With in moments he was on a table, arm being reset as I watched over our little brother. Something was so wrong, he was in the corner, rocking back and forth mumbling to himself that he was so sorry for what he had done. He would talk about how he meant it but it wasn't him that had meant to do it, he had enjoyed it yet he did not. He was counterdictering himself left and right, over and over again. This had to stop, someone just got savirly hurt. Scratches and claw marks were one thing but a full out attempt on someone's life was another. This had to stop, now.

"Mikey," I padded over to our brother who was holding his head, squatted down like a feeble child. "Mikey, look at me."

"No, no, I didn't mean to, yes I did, no I didn't. I didn't mean to hurt Raph, Raph's my friend, my brother. He needed to be hurt, taught a lesson because he can't go around mingling with people like that. No NO!"

My hand grasped his shoulder forcing him around, "Mikey snap out of it!" For emphasis I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. His pupils dilated for a second before focusing on my hand. His thick fingers coming up to mine, lacing with, caressing, he was absolutely fascinated with my hand, "Mikey?"

"I had a bad dream," he deftly rested his head against my shoulder. I suddenly felt like I wasn't holding my brother, but someone's child. Why was I feeling like that? "I dreamed that daddy came home angry again."

"Uh, Mikey? You okay?"

"Who's Mikey?" He looked up at me, there was something different with his eyes, something... soul-less.

"You're Michelangelo, don't you remember?" It felt weird to talk to him, it was as if all the memories and self awareness was there but was hiding behind something, struggling to take control once more.

The sea-green turtle frowned, "That's not my name. I'm Jessica, don't you remember mommy."

A chill ran down the back of my shell, hissing with cold fingers. Usually I would think it was all a joke, just something dreamed up by the ever so working mind of our playful Michelangelo, but it was those eyes, haunting and bottomless with out life that made the lump in my throat form. He thought he was this "Jessica" and that I really was his "mommy". What world were those eyes seeing? What truths and lies were being told and shown?

"Okay," I took a long deep breath. I needed information, might as well try to get it out now, "Jessica, um... why are you afraid of '_**Daddy**_'?"

The body up against mine quivered in genuine fear, "Daddy doesn't like my friends." Michelangelo shifted, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face into a yellow chest, "Don't leave me alone with Daddy."

I didn't know what to think, not until something shifted. It wasn't physical, it was something else, perhaps beyond the spiritual planes I was used to. My brother's skin became hot to the touch in a matter of seconds, his discomfort shown in his scrunched up face as he whispered for me to promise not to leave him, to never leave him. When I promised that was when I truly felt it, a sickening lurch in the stomach, bile churning at the feeling of maliciousness. Once blue eyes were black from pupil dilation, his once sweet smile twisted into a hideous grin as his grip on me became painfully tight his voice ragged, "A promise is a promise."

"Mike," I gripped at his wrists behind my back trying to get him to let go, it was getting hard to breath due to the grip that encompassed me. "You're hurting me, Mikey."

"You've broken your promise Jessica, over and over again!" he was shouting at me, spit speckling my face as he growled in that horrendous voice that was not my beloved sibling. "You always left Daddy behind! Well you can't do that again Jessica! I won't allow it!!" His voice became a mocking softness, "And I'll enjoy it, I'll even sing you a lullaby when I put you to rest. It'll be okay sweetie, we'll all be okay together."

"No, this," I gasped for air, "Isn't you." A thick cough as the air I just got into my lungs was squished out, "M-Mi-k..." too hard to talk, too hard to breath. My ribs were throbbing, threatening to give way to the powerful arms that crushed down upon them. The edges of my sight started to grow black as I heard the song of "A Mocking Bird" sung tenderly in my ear. Suddenly I could breath again, the small jerk of Michelangelo's body forgotten as I fell to the side greedily drinking in fresh oxygen. Suffocation while being sung too, not one way I wanted to go out in fact I had nightmares when I was little of that happening. Some big and scary guy finding all of us asleep while Master Splinter was out and decided it was best to put us out of our mutate misery. The thought terrified me to the point that it haunted my dreams, not until I was taught how to properly meditate did I manage to scare off the dreams and what they brought.

"Leo," hands were on my face and shoulder. "Leo, can you look at me?"

"D-Donnie?" I coughed hard, my lungs stinging, my sides throbbing, "Wha-what happened to Mikey?"

Eyes were wet from unshed tears brought on by fear of the unknown and terror of having his family attack one another. Donatello blinked a few times while sitting me up, "I-I gave him a tranq. He'll be out for a few hours. Leo, what... do we do? I mean, I have no idea what is wrong with him, why he would do something like this."

That was when it clicked, I quickly looked over at Raphael, his chest raising and lowering with each slumbering breath, his casted arm laid over his stomach. Raphael... he knew, he knew from the very beginning what was going on, he had... He had tried to take this all on by himself. Why didn't he say anything, why...

"Donatello," gave one last cough, my voice evening out. "I think... our answer lies in Raph."

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

My Best Friend

Author Ishi Tatsu

Chapter 15

_Oh shell, I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore_. I thought as I fought to keep my breathing under control and hope to lose the sob like quality. I've always been more prone to tears than my brothers, even Michelangelo. But if anyone asked about this particular moment right now it was a combination of physical and emotional pain.

I directed Michelangelo's fall as much as possible so he didn't hit his head. Leo stumbled but managed to stagger up to his feet. He winced as he got his breathing under control. If that band of purple-brown bruising above his belt meant anything, he was lucky if a rib wasn't broken. "Are you okay?" I asked glad my voice was as steady as it was.

"Yea," the older turtle wheezed out, his gaze calculating and voice distracted.

I wiped at my eyes silently cursing the painkillers I took before bed. I wanted to blame the sting at my eyes on the usually lethargic inducing drug telling myself that it only enhanced my crybaby-ness; as Mikey would put it. "What happened?" shell my voice was shaky again.

"Come on," Leo's voice was soft as he tried to collect Michelangelo to his chest, "I'll tell you after we take care of Mikey, he might not be himself when he wakes up. We also have to change those bandages."

I was glad I had installed fold out cots that attached to the wall. Pull a cord and that was it; resting or restraining up to five. I pulled one down next to Raph as Leo abbreviated what happened.

After Mikey was secured Leo sat me down and I tried to think about the implications of what he told me.

Wow, I thought flexing one reviled digit and watching the injured flesh flex and fold. I almost needed stitches some of those are pretty deep.

Leonardo's voice cut through my internal ramblings, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked when I notice he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"I forgot about your hands when I asked you to take care of Raphael," he didn't so much as glance up. I sighed.

"What else?" I coxed.

He glanced up and smiled slightly, "I could never fool you."

"It's when you don't look me in the eye," I said.

Meeting my eyes he gently squeezed the uninjured part of my forearm answering with, "Just useless musings and self-recriminations." The drugs must have really been affecting me because he continued before I understood what he meant. "But it doesn't matter we can't do anything until Raph wakes up."

"Not necessarily we could try to retrieve the last post on my laptop. Find out what he was told," I offered.

"I'll type, your hands can't take much more especially on those pain killers," Leonardo offered.

"But someone has to monitor Mikey his pulse, respirations and blood pressure could drop dangerously low. I mean, we don't know what's going on and what if there's some drug in his system and he has a bad reaction and... and... " I nearly panicked, tears welling up again. Oh how I hated drugs.

"Don, Donnie calm down," Leo said softly cupping my cheeks in his hands, "We'll bring the laptop in here. That way we'll be here when Raphael wakes up too." One of his thumbs wiped at a trail of moisture, "We will find a way to help our brothers." The steal in those golden brown eyes calmed the chemicaly amplified fear.

"I know Leo, thanks." I said with a calming smile.

"Great now that we got that covered could someone tell me what the shell happened?" Raph's sudden voice caused us to jump and look over to the cot.

He struggled to a sitting position and one look at his cast started him growling. "Donnie what the shell are you doing castin my arm with your hands da way they are?" His voice rose at the end causing me to flinch.

Leonardo answered though, "It's not his fault."

"Oh so you made him do it?" Raphael challenged angrily.

"No, thats what you said before you passed out. 'It's not his fault.' You knew something was wrong with Michelangelo and you didn't say anything. Why?" Leo returned the challenge.

"Cause ya wouldn't believe me, cause you don't 'believe in ghosts'," he made quotation motions with his free hand.

"It would help if you told me what happened." Leonardo offered.

Raphael looked away first this time obviously disturbed by the memory. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "It started just after you two went in. Mikey wasn't letn' me leave 'im. I saw a little girl and I thought she was lost ya know, from like the tour group.

She was on the front steps, lookin' scared. I thought I'd just be in and out, take her to the group where she'll find her parents or somethin'. But when I just got in the house Mikey said no one was there and the door slammed shut. For a moment I could hear Mikey beating on the door cryin' out for me."

He struggled through the story and finished with, "By the time I got out there he was talkin' to himself arguin' and spinin' around like trying to face himself. I Grabbed him to hold him still and when that guy in there said I couldn't reach my brother... I lifted him to shake out some answers and you showed up."

"Who said you couldn't reach Michelangelo?" Leo asked confused.

"Damn it Leo some ghosts at that place got to him okay?" Raph nearly shouted.

And the room fell silent.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

My Best Friend

Author Dark Closure

Chapter 16 (Third person)

The world of here and now, it was always different from that world that never changed; forever locked in the consequences that stole one's flicking candle of life. There were definite boundaries that were marked with beating hearts and air filled lungs. Once that boundary faded away, allowing the body to give release to the soul trapped with in the prison of flesh, that world of unknown comes to light. For some it was a tunnel of light, others a chariot that came to usher them away, but never the less it was all the same. They were gone from this reality and into the next. But what happens when that soul is not given the choice? Or perhaps, it refuses to go? Not much is known; how was one supposed to find a book and flip open the pages and read a manual as to how things like this worked? Simple, they were not supposed to. There was no book, no manual or leaflet, not even word of mouth that could guide one person into the truths of spiritual workings. The only thing given to those of the living were guidelines, something imprinted upon birth that spoke to them. "Never dabble, never dawdle, keep your eyes to yourself and the here and now. Never look back, never dwell in that intoxicating darkness for too long." Those were the rules or so it seemed. With rules so vague how was one supposed to know what they were to be applied towards. No one said anything, typically everyone just knew. But there are a few people who do not have those rules; skipped for some sort of cosmic level joke it would seem. Their boundaries fewer, thinner. Even though their heart thumped and their lungs breathed, it wasn't the same as others. No, they had special eyes, gifted ears, and sensitive skin. They could see through one realm into the next, hear people's cries, feel their desperation.

That was how he could describe it. The only way that he could answer to those questioning eyes, or at least that was how he thought. He didn't understand it, he just knew his rules were different. "Don't question, keep eyes wondering, never let your guard down. Keep those close safe from the sounds and sensations that was like poisonous fruit."

"Raph..." Leonardo was hesitant at first, his mind racing with instinct and emotion. How was he supposed to say this, or anything to that matter? It took him a moment, his hands softly coming to his brother's sides while helping the injured one sit up. He looked like he was in pain, and for Raphael to show it then it must have been pretty bad. Leo wanted to say something, anything that could grip this situation into familiar ground of "friend or foe". His leadership skills useless as all he could do was try to figure this all out.

"Mikey's... possessed?" Donatello's voice was soft, tired, almost sounding old, quiet how Raphael's eyes looked.

"Yes and no," an emerald hand gripped Leo's shoulder tightly for support, the simple movement he had just done feeling like a three hour work out right before bed.

"What does that mean?" He didn't mean for the words to snap with his jaw like that, but he was frustrated. They had dealt with spirits before, physical elementals that had bombarded their minds with terrifying attacks. With Splinter waking them from the horrible dreams that were given unto them, they were able to survive, to attack back. This was different though, there was nothing physical about it, and most likely nothing mental as well.

"It means," he heaved a cough, body still recovering from the shock of not being able to catch himself in that fall. "That Mikey's still got control, for the most part. There's... too many people trying ta' take over, fightin' each other givin' him the chance to remain up front while they duke it out."

Blue clad brows knitted, "Are you saying there is more than just one?"

"Duh, Leo. Isn't that-" he sighed, taking his good hand away from this brother and rubbing his face. He forgot, they don't know the things he does. How should he approach this?

"What aren't you telling us Raph?"

There it was, the "I'm gonna force it out of you because I'm the leader" tone of voice. If everything was normal he would have told him to back off, that he'd have better luck biting him then getting him to say anything. It wasn't normal though. His sight rested on Michelangelo, laying on the cot, padded leather restraints keeping him from moving in his sleep as the drug in his system did its job.

Sweet little Mikey, he was the one suffering from all of this. He could see what was happening, unable to control his own body as it moved with out his commands. He was helpless within himself. Raphael closed his eyes, hand running over his cast as he remembered the tears he saw as he fell. He knew that was his brother, the person speaking asking for promises was not. He needed to take the beast out of the little one, keep the family safe by doing that he had to break a promise of his own he had made a long time ago.

"I told... I told Master Splinter I wouldn't say," he began slowly, eyes still shut as to not be tempted to look at his siblings for any signs of rejection. He knew he was a freak, but even freaks had feelings. "But... ever since we were little I would see... **things**. I didn't know what they were at first. They scared me, I had a hard time sleepin' and I wouldn't be happy in the mornin' because of everythin'."

"What do you mean?" Donatello moved a little closer, a bit frightened as well as intrigued by the thought of being related to someone who could call the paranormal a part of their daily lives.

"I mean the cryin' and screams kept me awake, some times they'd touch me... like a-a slap on the face or a kick to the leg. Finally Sensei got me ta' tell him what was goin' on, and he showed me how to block them in away. The older I got the lest frequent it was, but the 'episodes' were more intense."

Leonardo reached up, his hand gripping the back of his bulky brother's neck and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze, "Is that why you're always so angry?"

"One of them, you're not exactly easy to get along with ya know?" Raph gave a small chuckle willing to look at his brothers now. They held no rejection towards him, only pained curiosity. It must have been torture to have to live through it all by himself, knowing he was different from the three he was closest too, having to promise never to tell them by their own father.

Red gave a heavy sigh, looking back at orange, "Mikey's not so different really, but he's... different enough. You know how Splinter always kind of made sure his chi flow was just right?"

"You mean how he makes Mikey meditate more than the rest of us because he can't pay attention?" Donnie let his younger brother idolly touch the bandages in a form of distraction.

"There was more reason behind that. Mikey he... how do you say it... um... he's a little bit weird. I mean, weirder than usual. With all that energy he's got he's like a walkin' beacon. These things, these ghosts, they don't have enough energy to reach people normally, so some times they end up findin' someone with energy to spare. And, if the person doesn't know how to control that energy well enough they can be takin' over."

"How do you know all this?" Leo was having a hard time taking all of it in, yet, at the same time it made sense, in an odd way.

Raphael was silent, slowly blinking, some how looking older than before as if this conversation was shaving off the years of his long life. The forest green turtle was about to ask once more, believing he wasn't heard properly only to have his brother speak up when Leo had opened his mouth.

"One of **them** told me. I didn't believe it at first, but I snuck around and over heard Sensei talkin'. Mikey got scared because Sensei started to yell at him for not paying attention, at the time I didn't understand why he was so angry, but now I know he wasn't angry. He was scared that we might loose Mikey some how..." Raphael struggled to get to his feet, Leo helping keeping him stable while Donatello had reached out, bandaged hands at the ready to catch if need be. An emerald finger reached up to auburn eyes and rubbed at them, all that was happening finally taking its tole on him.

"Raphie, what are you doing?" Donnie looked more than worried, if he pushed it his concussion could get worse.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not willin' to loose itty-bitty baby Mikey," the usually teasing tone was gone, replaced by a some what fond pitch.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

My Best Friend

Author Sfhlaadmoew

Chapter 17 (Third person)

"Raphael where are you going?" his voice demanded as the emerald teen slowly made his way to the door.

"To get help Leo." Raph snapped back at their leader, he knew this was going to turn into a fight. We don't have time for this, he thought gripping the threshold for balance.

"And who's going to help us?" the eldest was stern, worry filling him as his stubborn sibling tried to leave even though he was having trouble standing.

"Someone I met on line." Raph lowered his voice, something told him if they kept yelling then on of **them **might wake up. He didn't want to put Mikey threw that again, they need to help Mikey.

Donnie looked up "Do you mean Spangler?"

The emerald teen just nodded before exiting the room, leaving Donnie to explain to their brother.

Picking up his brothers computer off the table Raph shuffled his way to the sofa, glad to finally be off his feet.

Leo came out after a few minutes to join his brother. Leaning against the back of the sofa the leader stood silently, letting his brother work. He was right, we do need help. He thought. We cant do this on our own, we don't even know what's going on. The forest green turtle closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know its really annoying ta have you watchin' over my shoulder like that." Red clad eyes looked up to meet blue clad eyes.

"Sorry." Leo said as he moved to sit next to Raph. "I just want to make sure…" Raphael cut him off, knowing what his next words would be.

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut and type for me." He shoved the laptop onto Leo's lap. "You're the only one left who can still use both his hands." He held up his good arm and waved slightly.

The leader shook his head with a slight smile on his lips, at least humor wasn't completely dead in a time of crisis, "Alright, tell me what to do."

Raph looked at his brother, when did he began to listen to me? He shook the thoughts out of his head, there was no time to think about things like that, they need to help Mikey right now, that was the most important thing at the moment, Mikey. Scared little Mikey would could most likely see and feel everything that was happening while he had no control over his very own body.

The two sat and fumbled around, Raph only knowing the basics and Leo knowing even less then him. Raph would say one thing and Leo would do another; it was harder showing someone what to do than just doing it yourself. Raph sighed as he got up to switch with Donnie.

"Hey Don, why don't cha go show Leo how to get onto that chat board before we break your computer." Donnie looked a little worried for his computer as he got up and left the room where he had been watching over their baby brother.

When Donatello swiftly left he found himself standing in the room that felt colder than fresh water. Sitting in the chair next to his little brother Raph felt helpless, the memories of that night flashing threw his mind. "Don't worry Mikey, we'll help you…somehow," He took a hold of the youngest hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Pleased to find the bound limb curl around his fingers as best as he could even though he was asleep.

Closing his eyes Raph sat back, he could hear Donnie trying not to yell at Leo as he explained what to do and how to do it. He laughed to himself, bitter sweet as he got the mental image of the two sitting on the sofa, Donnies face full of worry and Leo looking confused and lost as he stared at the screen. At any other given time he would have gone out to tease the fearless leader for not knowing how to use the scroll pad on a lap top, or how to locate a url bar. But as the situation stood...

Then the image of his nearly squabbling brothers out in the front room suddenly darkened as a voice whispered behind him. "You promised me, YOU PROMISED ME!"

That wasn't Mikeys voice. Raph slowly sat up and turned, only to come face to face with a man, his hands out stretched. The next thing Raph knew was that there were fingers wrapped around his throat, tightening with every breath slowly cutting off his air.

Raph managed a strangled yell before his sight started to darken. The mans crewel eyes watching him the whole time as he started to sing a lullaby as if setting a child to rest.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

My Best Friend

Author Ishi Tatsu

Chapter 18

I looked at my brother Leonardo in sad frustration. "Okay Leo take the cursor up to the favorites window," I instructed and as I watched the spinning bo cursor move up a harsh choking sound had us both dashing into the other room computer forgotten.

We froze at the door. The figure of a man that flickered like a bad movie reel had his fingers around our brother's neck. A single leap took us within striking range but the phantom faded leaving Raph to collapse to the ground. Leo stood guard while I knelt down for Raph. His neck looked swollen but after a few coughs his breathing seemed uninhibited.

"Help me get him back on the bed," I instructed. Slow and careful, of agitating his ribs and arm, we managed Raph comfortably back up. I took a moment to pull a pen light from the head of the bed and shine it in each eye then checked the rest of his vitals. All good, "He'll be fine," I was glad to say.

A soft moan from the next bed had Leo and I looking over. "Isn't he suppose to sleep for another couple of hours?" the oldest asked concerned.

"You know Michelangelo and his sedatives," I said and pulled out another syringe from the prepared drawer. Taking in my brother's look I explained, "Just encase it's not him."

Michelangelo's head rolled a bit and clear blue eyes looked around then at us with innocent bewilderment. "Donnie? Leo?" his voice was a little harsh and he cleared his throat, "What happened to my room?"

"Actually," I said trying franticly to think of the most reassuring words. But as I paused he tugged on his hand then his leg and concern flooded his tired gaze.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Mikey's blue eyes pleaded to be told differently and welled up with tears.

"No it wasn't," Leo said falling back to his leader tone of voice. That -more then anything made this madness all the more real for Mikey and me.

Mikey's eyes blinked rapidly, "It wasn't me, you know that right? I would never... "

I placed my hand on his head, "Shh.. we know you wouldn't hurt us on purpose. Raph explained. He also told us why," I couldn't help the anger that welled up in my voice at Master Splinter for not trusting us, for not telling us how different our brothers were. What angered me even more so was how Leo and I were never taught what to do if a situation like this should ever arise. Michelangelo stiffened under my touch and turned away. I smiled encouragingly and turned his face back toward me, "You're my little brother. I will always love you."

"So will I and we will always stand with you," Leo added as he took one of Mikey's hands. "Even if you add squid and tapioca to your pizza," he said with a grin.

"Yea well," Mikey countered, but his new smile faded and blue eyes closed in concentration, "Well what ever you did last time you better do again."

"Have you tried mediation Michelangelo," Leo asked griping our brother's hand tighter.

Mikey started fighting for breath as he said, "Man why is everything training with you?"

Suddenly inspiration struck, "Just do it but I want you to imagine a wall around you like a bubble that those creeps simply bounce off of and focus your chi into it. Keep that bubble in between you and them."

I could see that advanced imagination at work as the lines of strain on the familiar face smooth. His breathing measured out and slowed to meditative rates we all knew and that boyish smile came back. "Man Donnie," Michelangelo said with a grateful sigh, "You are a genius and with your sidekick Leo you can't be stopped."

Leo shook his head and smiled for a moment then looked at me, "Can we release him?"

"Yea," I said checking his pulse and respirations, "but you've got to tell us immediately if that bubble starts to weaken."

"Absolutely," Mikey said and I nodded to Leo and went back to check Raph.

The emerald skin of his neck was still swollen but almost back to normal temperature which was a relief. Patting his cheek lightly I was rewarded with a light swat at my hands. "Hey," I said softly to the slowly opening eyes, "How are you feeling?" He grunted and flinched. "Leo get a glass of water please?" I asked and then noticed Mikey. A simple motion of my head and Mikey retrieved some pillows and I started to help the other injured turtle sit up and saw him tense when his eyes caught Mikey. "Relax," I said and explained what happened while he was out.

When I was done Michelangelo looked teary eyed again and said, "I'm sorry Raphie, I.." Raph cut him off buy grabbing him with his good hand and yanking him down for a one arm hug.

"Now do you believe that no one blames you?" Leo said.

Mikey collapsed in relieved tears and clung to Raph who rolled his eyes playfully. After a few moments sobs became hiccups and I handed Mikey a tissue. He blew his nose loudly and handed it back or tried to, I held up a trashcan into which he dropped it. "Here," Leo said passing the youngest brother the glass, "I'll get another one."

Michelangelo said thanks as Leo left again then he looked at Raph half under him. "Here open up," Mikey coxed, "Doctor Donnie said you need to drink." Raph tried to get his good arm back from around his brother and growled.

I couldn't conceal my grin so I turned around and appeared to work on something as I watched the seen in the reflection of a glass cabinet. Mikey at least didn't use baby talk but he did look pleadingly at Raph and said, "Come on open up, please?" Raph frowned but leaned forward allowing Mikey to help him drink. Raphael has always been kind of a softy to the baby of the family.

As Leo entered, the cozy seen dissolved with Raph reaching across the back of Michelangelo's shell and with a smooth grab, he spun and pushed the orange loving ninja causing him to stumble over to the oldest turtle. Leo looked over at Raph but handed Mikey the glass. The younger turtle drank it greedily, and with a gasp of satisfaction he said, "Thanks Leo." Then handed both glasses over.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Great," Mikey announced enthusiastically.

Raph's voice was raspy, "You get a hold of Spangler?"

Suddenly Leonardo looked pensive, "Um, sorry but the .. laptop was.. damaged."

"Oh no..." I said to myself and went to the front room. The carnage was incredible. It lay face down, which the hinges were not designed for. The keyboard itself had come lose and stuck out halfway from beneath the body with lose wires like so much technological organs. I couldn't stop the whimper when I flipped it over and in fell into to halves connected by one cable in a macabre display. Well, I reasoned with myself. It was either the computer to Raph. Little thing didn't have a chance.

"Well I guess that is out of the question," Michelangelo said from behind me.

I stacked the pieces and handed him some to carry feeling a twinge in my hands again and not really caring, "I might be able to fix it but in the mean time we'll just use my lab computer." As we walked the short distance back I asked, "How's the bubble holding up?"

"Like a dream," he answered proudly, "After all perfect chi control is what everyone would expect from the Battle Nexus champion."

"Anyway," I said now addressing everyone and placing the shrapnel on a less cluttered work bench. "I have an idea on how to get rid of our unwanted house guests but I want to run it past you first. Since the chi bubble is working what if we try group meditation and we link our chi with Michelangelo's? We would have a better chance of forcing _them_ out all together."

"But aren't some already out?" Leo asked, "Raph was attacked by that guy outside Mikey's body.

Mikey shook his head, "All present and accounted for," he said tapping his temple.

"I believe they can only do that after they draw enough energy in the first place," I explained. "When Michelangelo was unconscious the spirit was able to draw more energy and there fore manifest, but he used it up and had to return to the primary source."

Mikey looked at me blankly for a moment then said, "They are like batteries and I'm the charger? Ew."

I patted him on the shoulder, "Precisely, and I agree, it is pretty 'ew'."

"But they will fight for there energy source right?" Leo asked, "so what kind of resistance can we expect?"

"More of what has already happened so far I would say, but I don't know for sure," I admitted. "But it wouldn't last long once we disconnect them, since they won't be able to recharge. We just have to wait it out," I explained.

Everyone simply looked at me for a moment them Leonardo asked, "But what can go wrong?"

I looked at each of my brothers before saying, "They could simply stay where they are or because of the depth of connection required we might end up with one or more of us under the influence of the phantoms."

The silence after my statement was total.

To Be continued...


End file.
